Mangle
Mangle is the secondary antagonist of the 1992 sequel Five Nights at Freddy's 2, is a female fox who tries to eat Jeremy, but does not get it. She is played by Pat Carroll, who also played Ursula in the Little Mermaid Background Personality Mangle is an animatronic, very astute, likes to deceive others. He is also very stupid, although he knows a lot about the rules of Freddy's Pizzeria. She is also friendly, with everyone, she is also very intelligent, even if she is so stupid, she has a superior intelligence, and like her original counterpart Foxy, she is very grumpy and annoyed at the most time. Apperance Mangle is a female fox destroyed (because it is an animatronic) with a totally destroyed body and with an endoskeleton friendly head. Has a white and pink color, has a single eye in his left eye and one broken in the right eye, has characteristic teeth in his mouth Role in the films Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mangle appears as a secondary antagonist in the second film of FNaF. It appears for the first time when Jeremy arrives as an employee at Freddy's Pizzeria. When Jeremy is taken by Toy Bonnie to learn the place, he catches Jeremy and tries to kill him, thinking that he is an intruder, but Toy Bonnie explains to him, but furious Mangle decides to use his hypnosis to finish Toy Bonnie, but Jeremy hits her and he throws it to the ground, freeing Toy Bonnie and the two escape. Later, it appears when Jeremy arrives at his last night and this one tries to kill him, using his hypnosis, but is stopped by the alarm of the clock, given to understand that it is 6:00 Am. Later in the pizzeria, Mangle speaks with Withered Foxy and this after a conversation the pirate fox leaves. Near the end, Mangle and his friends, help Jeremy fight Golden Freddy, which they manage to defeat with the help of Puppet and live a long happy life. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 After the events of the 1st and 2nd films, Mangle returns as a protagonist in the 3rd movie, helping Fredbear and his friends, to ask that they stay and ruin the commercial. Mangle would be formed by the Fredbear team. Then, Fredbear makes a plan to distract Springtrap, using his hypnosis against him and so the kids, destroy the business papers and escape. Minutes later, with the news of the new Guard in Fazbears's fright. This idea a new plan for Fredbear and his friends, to stop Springtrap and William Afton. Near the end, Mangle remains destroyed, until further notice to repair it again and stays at Fredbear's Roles in TV Shows House of Mouse She makes many appearances in almost every episode of Mickey's House of Mouse, from season 1 to season 3 Appearances in videogames FNaF The Origins She appears as the 2nd boss of level 2 '' 'Meeting New friends'', she appears for the first time in The Kid's cove. to which Jeremy has to throw pizza in his face numerous times, until he is defeated. Kingodm Hearts 3 coming soon gallery Mangle hypnotizes Toy Bonnie.png Mangle hypnosis.gif|Mangle in Hypnosis mode Si tu podrasssss, confiar en mi, nada hubiera passssado, ssssabessss.png|Mangle with Puppet Five at Freddy's 2 disneyscreencaps com 2489.png Five at Freddy's 2 disneyscreencaps com 2490.png Trivia * Mangle is the only character that is not very silly, the other is Toy Freddy * Mangle's design is looks likes to Br'er Fox from '' The Song of the south '' (1947) * She shares many similarities with Kaa,character in the Walt Disney movie The Jungle Book: ** both speak with a serpentine seated ** both have the power of hypnosis ** both try to kill the protagonist (Mowgli and Jeremy) but they do not get it ** both speak with their closest allies (Kaa with Shere Khan and Mangle with Golden Freddy) * Unlike both, is that Mangle is a fox and Kaa a snake, but they are almost similar * Mangle also shares many similarities with Ursula from the Walt Disney film The Little Mermaid: ** Both are performed by the same voice actress, Pat Caroll ** Both they have henchmens (Flotsam, Jetsman and Endy) ** Both tried to kill the protagonist (Ariel and Jeremy), but they did not succeed. * In Mangle's most scenes, she sounds like Shenzi from the 1994 animated film, The Lion King. Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Foxes Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains Category:Wild Animals Category:Snakes characters Category:Animals Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary villains Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Protagonists